rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oakley Dimian
Appearance He appears as a young, playful boy who's always cheery. He has a childish appearance to him, but lean muscles are clearly present. He wears a T-shirt and jeans, completing the outfit with a brown, ragged cape around his neck and sneakers. On the cape itself, a brown symbol depicting cracked earth can be seen. He's almost always seen with a smile on his face, except at certain times. History Oakley was born a very healthy child, the dream child that his parents wanted. From his first day, he always got injured one way or another, being very clumsy. He still smiled even then. Overall, he was a very sturdy child. His parents were subordinates under the Schnee Dust Company, but they had an important position, so they had a decent wage to support themselves and their son. He was informed of his brother, who mysteriously disappeared at the age of five, two years before Oakley was born. His parents told him his brother's name, but he refuses to disclose it, for privacy reasons. However, he constantly searches for his brother, wishing that he wasn't all alone in this huge world. Oakley showed an exceptional ability to adapt in battle, as well as quickly develop battle skills way earlier than other people could. In a matter of one week, he mastered a martial art that took other people 15 years to develop. His parents quickly noticed his skill and enrolled Oakley in Signal, where he forged Midgardia, his hammer. It took him only two years to master all the subjects at Signal, and received an early invitation from Beacon for his prowess in battle. He now eagerly awaits to arrive at Beacon. Combat Oakley's weapon of choice, Midgardia, is a Special Applications Concussion Hammer (SACH). The SACH is headed at both ends. With Dust stored in both heads of the weapons, Midgardia can make shockwaves that crack even the hardest of diamond. Oakley uses this feature to propel himself in battle. In addition, the SACH can convert to a bazooka for longe-range use and a rectangular object for portability. In combat, Oakley is surprisingly fast, despite the looks of his weapon. He moves at a high velocity to maximize the impact of Midgardia, while evading other attacks from his adversaries. Just like outside of battle, Oakley can often be seen smiling in battle as well. When using Dust, Oakley uses it to control earth, summoning rock blasts and various bludgeons to smash his enemies. Also, he has the ability to purify the soil of any taint and to condense material to make it even harder. Personality Oakley is every bit as playful as a newborn child can be, yet smart enough to assess situations correctly. He often plays pranks on Umiko (which irritates her greatly), but can spout surprisingly sage wisdom at times. He is very confident in his abilities in battle, with his experience and amazing skill. He's also very rash in his decisions. People are mostly charmed by his cuteness (except for Umiko) even when he's not trying to be childish. He has a certain charisma that attracts a lot of people to him. A lot of people like him because he's extremely social, making clever puns and jokes to his peers. In addition, he has quite a lot of interests, so he has something to talk about with other people. Category:Pending Character Category:Fan Made Character